


Coffee

by Wolfsbanedraft



Category: One Piece
Genre: Betrayal, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sad, reader - Freeform, slowish burn, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbanedraft/pseuds/Wolfsbanedraft
Summary: Years ago Law met you in a small coffee shop. What started as love has turned into something akin to hate. Will Law be able to figure out what he did wrong? (I started this on my deviantart account so don't freak out if you see it on there!)





	1. Chapter 1

    It had been three years since Law had last seen you. So it was was understandable that he was surprised when your paths crossed. He was even more surprised, though, when you walked right past him as if he didn't exist. Law started to call out your name but stopped. For the first time in a while he felt unsure, confused, even a little scared. He ended up watching you leave without saying a word.

 

    The island was a fall island. Law enjoyed it here, maybe because of the calm atmosphere, or maybe because he vaguely remembered that you had once told him it was your favorite season. A warm wind blew through the trees as Law wandered the streets. He finally found a place that looked remotely interesting. A small coffee shop, nestled in between two tall buildings, drew Law's gaze. It was exactly like the place he had first met you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three years ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


     You hummed contently as the waitress placed your (fave coffee) and (fave cake) in front of you. This place had been a welcome distraction from your normal life as a pirate. 

 

    "I really needed this." You sighed as you leaned further back into one of their plush armchairs. You spent a few minutes in blissful silence before the soft sound of a bell rang out. 

 

    "One espresso and a plain biscotti," Said a man's voice. You glanced up at the new customer curiously, and you were surprised to see him looking at you as well. Once he had gotten his drink he moved to the chair next to yours.

 

    "This is a surprise, I didn't expect any other pirates to be in here," You told him. He gave you a smirk as he sat down. As you sipped your coffee you let your eyes wander over him. The first thing that came to your mind was that he could certainly use the espresso he was sipping, the shadows under his eyes were huge. The second thing; was that this man was extremely attractive, and just your type too. 

 

    “That’s understandable,” He replied as he relaxed into the chair. “Most pirates prefer bars over cafes.”

 

    You grinned at him. “True, but I have to admit I find going to a nice bar every so often a nice change of pace. Coffee’s great and all, but so is beer.” 

 

    “So why not go to a bar instead? This island is famous for its different restaurants and bakeries.” He asked. 

 

    “Simple, my crew is out partying and someone has to take care of their sorry asses when they’re all too drunk to carry on. And for that I have to be sober.” setting your drink down, you looked into his grey eyes. “Now, before we go any further, how about some introductions? It’s only been five minutes and you already know more about me than most people on this island, except my crew of course.” He chuckled and put down his drink as well.

 

    “You mean for you, I presume. You already knew who I was from the moment I walked in here. I’m the only one in the dark it seems.” 

 

    “What gave it away?” You giggled. 

 

    “You knew I was a pirate without me saying anything, and I do believe I don’t look like a normal pirate would. Now would you tell me your name so we can end this boring game of cat and mouse?” He replied, smoothly.

 

    “If you insist, Mr.Trafalgar Law.” You sighed with a fake pout. Law watched you rise from your chair with a slight look of surprise. “But the game is still on~. . . .My my, look at the time. I think my lightweight crew should be finished about now. I really must be going.” He didn’t make a move to stop you but called out to you instead.

 

    “And what about your name? Or should I just call you coffee girl?” Law asked. 

 

    “I don’t know what you mean, Mr.Law. I’ve already given you it.” You walked to the door before turning to look back at him. “Oh, and don’t forget to use your napkin. We wouldn’t want to get crumbs in that gotee of yours, would we?” With a smirk and a wink you were gone from the cafe. Law glanced down at the table and picked up your carefully folded napkin.

  
  
  


          ‘I’m afraid my crew will be partying each night for some time. I suppose I’ll have to find a quiet place to come back too. Company would be much appreciated if I could find another pirate strange enough to prefer coffee over grog.

 

                                                                      Yours- (Y/N)’

  
  
    Law smirked as he read the note you scrawled on the napkin. He didn’t know what was more amusing; The fact that you were so obviously attracted to him, or that you had just written on a cloth napkin with what smelt like permanent marker. Regardless, he knew he’d be drinking coffee for quite a while.


	2. A Common Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the two of you have more than just coffee in common.

    Law leaned back in his chair and let his eyes wander around the coffee shop where he sat. It was loud, uncomfortable, and you weren't here. A day had passed since your paths had intercrossed and Law had been in a foul mood ever since. He couldn't understand it. What had he  _ done? _ You two had been extremely close. He'd told you things he'd never told anyone before, and you had done the same. . .

  
  


    ~~~Three Years Ago ~~~

  
  


    "You're late," You called out to your new 'friend' as the shop's door swung open. His eyes found yours and a smirk graced his face. 

 

    "I would've been here sooner if you had told me where exactly you were going to be." Law told you. "I spent an hour searching the shops." You smiled up at him, taking time to appreciate how the sunlight hit his face. 'He really is attractive,' You mused to yourself. 'And more than a bit mysterious.' Across from you, Law settles down into an egg shaped chair. He blinked and glanced around the room. Every item seemed centered around the same theme. Birds. The walls were lined with murals of almost every single known bird. The cups were all shaped like birds and the salt and pepper shakers were shaped like little eggs. And Law himself was sitting in a giant egg chair. He found it unsettling to say the least. 

 

    "This is an. . . Interesting place you've chosen. Very bird-like." Law stated with a frown. 

 

    "You don't like it?" You asked. "I think it's cute. The food here is supposed to be great. I got a list of the top restaurants, this one was number nine, over all of this Island. I admit the theme is a bit much. But the cups are so cute." You lifted up a flamingo shaped sugar holder so Law could see it better. Instead of smiling, like you thought he would, Law's frown grew deeper. 

 

    "What, some deep seated fear of flamingos I should know about?" You laughed. 

 

    Law took the cup from your hands and placed it down, facing away from the two of you. "Something like that." He whispered. 

 

    "It's the opposite for me." You stated softly. Law glanced up at you to see you staring at the flamingo shaped cup with a far away look in your eyes. 

 

    "Care to explain?" Law inquired, breaking you out of your trance. 

 

    You gave him a soft smile. "Would you?" Law leaned back, keeping his gray eyes locked on your (E/C) ones.

 

    "I believe 'ladies first' applies here, (Y/N)-ya." Hummed Law. 

 

    You laughed and flashed him a grin. "So chivalrous." You giggled. "I guess I can tell you. I knew this. . . Idiot, that looked a bit like a flamingo. He saved my life a few years ago." Law stared at you, trying to decide if there was any chance that you weren’t talking about who he thought you were. Though, instead of just thinking about it, there was no harm in asking.

 

    “Donquixote Doflamingo?” He asked. Your eyes widened in surprise. How had Law known about him? 

 

    “Y-Yeah. . . You know him?” You inquired.

 

    Law sighed and stood up, motioning for you to do the same. “I do, unfortunately. It looks like we have something else in common, (Y/N)-ya.” He told you. “Whether that’s good or bad . . . Well,” Law reached out and gently brushed his thumb along your jaw, his eyes focused on your lips. “That’s yet to be seen.” You blushed brightly as his face inched closer to yours. The moment you could practically feel the warmth of his lips against yours, he pulled away.

 

    “We’ll have to talk more about this. Over something other than coffee.” Said Law. You could do nothing but gape at him as he walked off with an infuriatingly handsome smirk on his face. 

 

    “And, (Y/N)-ya?” He called out to you while he walked away. “I get to pick next time. So don’t be late.” The bell on the shop’s door jingled and the door swung shut with a soft click. Once you were sure he was far enough away from the shop you plopped back down, ungracefully, into your seat. With an unhappy pout you grabbed the flamingo sugar holder.

  
    “He’s such a freaking tease.” You whined to it before setting it back down so you could mope about your ‘almost kiss’.


	3. Meeting the Bear

<Just a little reminder that this story always goes from an opening in the 'present day' to a flashback. The flashback is usually the longest part as it is telling the main story.>

 

(Present day.)

 

    Law dashed down the street, ignoring the stares he got as he weaved through the people. He swore he saw a flash of your (H/C) hair somewhere in the crowd a few seconds ago. He needed to catch you. He needed to  _ see _ you, to ask you what he had done to turn you against him. Law turned and dashed into an alley, catching sight of you again, only to come to a screeching halt. He saw you go into the alley only seconds before he did, so why had you disappeared? Law stood there, panting, as he tried to calm himself down.

 

    "Damn it!" He growled, hitting the alley wall in anger. Law's eyes continued to frantically search every corner of the alley. He hoped that maybe he had somehow not seen your figure in the dim lighting. He was so focused, he didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching him or see the shadow that loomed behind him.

 

    "Looking for someone?"

  
  


(Three years ago)

 

    Your (E/C) eyes scanned the rows of restaurants warily. Law could be in any one of them, and you didn't have a single clue which one.

 

    'Stupid god damn sexy pirate.' You mentally grumbled as you checked the third building this minute. 'He could've told me which place to go to, but noooo. He had to be all sexy mysterious pirate man. And it doesn't help that my crew is starting to get suspicious of me sneaking away for the past few days. Ugh.' You frowned as the restaurants and cafes slowly began to be replaced by large hotels. 

 

    "Looks like I've hit the residential area." You said to yourself. "I should probably turn ba-" Pausing, you stared at the group of 'people' in front of you. One of them immediately caught your attention.

 

    "You're so cute!!" You squealed, practically throwing yourself onto the stranger. Now, normally you would never do something like this to a person you saw on the street. But this stranger wasn't a person. It was a giant, plush and huggable, polar bear.

 

    The bear blushed at your comment before lowering his head slightly. "Sorry..." You giggled and let go of the bear.

 

    "Don't be sorry!" You smiled happily at him when, suddenly, an idea came to you. "Hey! You're so cute you should join my crew!" You exclaimed. The bear's blush darkened as you grabbed his paw and looked up at him with stars in your eyes.

 

    "Hey!" A voice exclaimed from behind the two of you. You turned to see the other people that, honestly, you had forgotten were even there. There were two men in jumpsuits; one with a large green and pink (okay it could also be light red but yolo) hat and sunglasses, the other had a penguin shaped hat that, of course, said penguin and had a red tassel on top.

 

    "Yes?" You asked, not letting go of the bear's paws. The men flushed as your eyes turned onto them. The man in the large poofy hat stepped forward.

 

    "He can't join you because he's. . . He's uh. . ." The man broke off and glanced away from you, his face now bright red. It seemed that your staring combined with the fact that you were. . . Well. . . Female. Had made him quite nervous. You smiled slightly as he stuttered continuously.

 

    "He can't join you, Mrs (Y/N), because he's already a member of MY crew." Said a familiar voice.

 

    You perked up when you heard Law's voice and turned towards him with a happy smile. "I was looking for you! At least now I won't have to figure out where you wanted to go for food." You chimed happily. Law spared you a small smirk as he walked out of the hotel towards the four of you.

 

    "His name is Bepo, those two," He gestured towards the two men. "Are Shachi and Penguin. Now what are you doing here, it's earlier than we had agreed on." 

 

    "I left early so I wouldn't be late in case I couldn't find where you wanted to eat." You replied with a shrug. "I didn't expect to find you here, just fate I guess." Law raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. His crew, however, had many questions. Within seconds they were upon the two of you. 

 

    "C-Captain-san! Who's this!?" Asked Penguin.

 

    "Is she your girlfriend!?" Shachi chimed in.

 

    Law paused before smirking mischievously. "No, not yet." He answered. You, Shachi, and Penguin all gaped at him together. Law put his hand on your back and gave you a gentle push, effectively breaking you out of the stupor he put you under. 

 

    "Didn't you say you came here because you wanted to find out where we were eating?" He asked you, his face pressed close to yours.

 

    "Uh, um, well. . . That wasn't exactly what I-" You stuttered before Law gave you another push. He began leading you away from the others. "Oh. Well I guess we're leaving. B-Bye!" You waved to Shachi, Bepo, and Penguin before you were dragged- or rather, pushed- away.


	4. Devious Plans

(Present day)

 

    "I have to admit," (Y/N) drawled. "I never thought I'd see you like this. Though. . . It is rather satisfying." She stared at him coldly as he spun around to face her. Her (E/C) eyes took in his every detail; his disheveled black hair, wide grey eyes, and the frantic rise and fall of his chest. 

 

    Law gaped at her in shock. She looked almost exactly like she had years before. Her face brought back memories that made his heart throb painfully. "(Y/N)," He whispered before cutting himself off. Law paused for a minute, and once he was fully composed, started speaking again. "I was looking for you." 

 

    (Y/N) snorted and rolled her eyes. "Obviously. I could hear you huffing and puffing a mile away. It was quite sad, really. . .But then again, you never really excelled at anything  _ physical _ ." She snarled. Law's eyes narrowed and he smirked at the (H/C) haired woman, hiding the pain from the bite of her words.

 

    "Funny, I seem to remember you saying you rather enjoyed it when I got physical." Law whispered huskily. He watched as (Y/N) let out a, quiet, humorless laugh. She looked down, a small smile on her face. (Y/N) stood still as a statue for a few minutes. Law watched her warily as she was seemingly lost in thought.

 

    "I said a lot of things back then. Looking back, I said a lot of things I probably shouldn't have." (Y/N) told him. She kept her head down, (H/C) locks shielding her eyes. "Things about my past, about the people I loved. . . I thought you cared enough about me not to- . . ." Law blinked in shock as (Y/N) raised her head. Her (E/C) eyes shined with hate and betrayal, and fresh tears streamed down her face.

 

    "(Y/N)..." He murmured, still in shock. Law reached towards her only to have his hand slapped away. She glared at him murderously.

 

    "You were the one." She hissed. "You were the one who destroyed him"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three years ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Your POV)

 

    "So your crew seems interesting," You tell Law. He had taken you to a small restaurant on the other side of the island, possibly to avoid his crew. The food's smell made your mouth water and your empty stomach growl. Law smiled at you good-naturedly as you clasped a hand over your loud belly. 

 

    “They are.” He hummed. “Maybe I'll meet yours next time?” You chuckled nervously at the thought of the handsome captain meeting your hodgepodge of rowdy crew members. 

 

    “Maybe. You might not want to though. I swear they can tell when I'm interested in a man.” You told him. Law smirked at you before resting his head in his hand.

 

    “Oh? So you're interested in me, are you?” He teased. You mirrored his smirk and leaned in. Law's grey eyes locked onto yours.

 

    “Oh, yes. Very interested, Mr Trafalgar. Just not in the way you might think.” You purred. 

 

    “And what way would that be, Ms (Y/N)?” Law said, his voice barely above a whisper. He moved closer to you and you found yourself leaning in as well. Just as you thought the inevitable moment of contact was going to happen, a slight cough brought your attention to the embarrassed looking waiter. The two of you separated quickly and the waiter hastily handed out your menus.

 

    ‘Foiled again, it seems.’ You thought to yourself. The waiter hurried away after your orders were taken, leaving the two of you alone again. Looking up, you were surprised to see Law’s grey eyes locked onto you.

 

   “....Yes?” You prompted, raising an eyebrow at his continuous staring. He paused, the emotions in his eyes were impossible to read. 

 

   “Tell me more about, Doflamingo, (Y/N).” Said Law. “You said he saved your life?” You were a bit shocked, he definitely hadn’t wanted to talk about this the last time you two were together. So what changed?

 

   “Well… It was a few years ago, before I had really become a pirate. I was stupid. Headstrong. I didn’t think there was anyone stronger than me.. . .” You paused briefly, lost in memories. “Boy was I wrong.”

 

   “What did you do?” He prompted.

 

You gave him an embarrassed smile. “Picked a fight with a Shichibukai. Kuma to be exact. You know when they say a single swipe of his hand can send you flying for five days and five nights? Well, it’s true. . . .The blow itself didn’t do much damage, but not eating or drinking for five days will take its toll on you. Then there was the landing. . .” You chuckled a bit, surprising Law. “The people around where I landed thought I was a comet. But when they saw this broken, bloody, mess crawl out of it. They all started shouting ‘Alien!’! . . . I didn’t know this at the time, but I had landed on Dressrosa. Which explained why Doflamingo himself had come to see what all the chaos was about. Thankfully he noticed I was not, in fact, an alien, and brought me to a doctor to get patched up.” You paused again, taking in a breath.

 

   “He ended up taking me under his wing….Or coat? For a while. He taught me how to use my powers, and a lot of normal stuff too.” You laughed. “For such a goofy looking guy he sure can cook!” 

  
   Law’s jaw tensed, it seemed you had been close to him. From how your face flushed when you talked about him, closer than Law would have liked. . . .Though, maybe he could use this to his advantage…. You smiled up at him, unaware of the thoughts that raced through his mind.  


End file.
